


Firewhiskey and other sins

by theelderwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelderwand/pseuds/theelderwand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus Lupin sneaks out of the dormitory to meet his boyfriend, he didn't expect such a wonderful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewhiskey and other sins

Remus Lupin had to admit that Peeves was hard to evade, especially when sneaking around in the middle of night. The tactics of deceiving a poltergeist were not the only things Remus learned when tip toeing around Hogwarts. He learned that James’s cloak was easy to trip over when going down stairs, and he also knew he wasn’t the only one meeting his lover after hours. 

He passed a couple giggling in the shadows behind a suit of armor. Things seemed to be getting heated as a girls Gryffindor sweater was lying on the ground near a Ravenclaw tie. He shook his head and sped his pace as twin moans echoed through the air. 

They will be caught if they don’t quiet down, he thought. Of course, when it came to Remus and his boyfriend all ideas of being caught where discarded when they were drunk on each other. He couldn’t exactly judge anyone. Not when he was secretly meeting his best friend in the dark. 

Sirius Black leaned against a wall hidden away on the second floor. His messily long, black hair hung in his eyes, and he shook his head like a dog. “Evening, Moony.” His lips turned to a half smile when the invisibility cloak slid to the floor revealing the other boy. 

“You know we could be caught,” Remus began to fret. Sirius pulled him close, kicking aside the cloak in the process. He moved his body, so it was his boyfriend on the wall. He pressed a kiss on his throat. 

“I’m willing to risk it.” At that statement spoken in a near growl, Remus moved his lips to his boyfriend’s. He tugged at the Muggle band t-shirt that was covering the tattoos on the chest of Sirius. 

Sirius laughed, pushing away Remus’s hands. “Slow down, we’ve got all night. Besides, I have a plan for tonight.” 

After a lot of searching and kicking around, Sirius found the invisibility cloak and covered Remus and himself in it. Very carefully, the two lovers snuck out of Hogwarts, using the cloak and their extensive knowledge of secret passageways to their advantage. 

They arrived at the quidditch pitch around two in the morning. A single broom was waiting, lying on the ground surrounded by little blue balls of fire in jars. Sirius mounted the broom and motioned for Remus to climb onto the back. This sparked a round of laughter from Remus. 

“Are we first years on a date?” Remus asked, laughter making his face warm despite the cold. 

“Only if first years are like me.” Sirius kicked off from the ground, and Remus desperately reached out to wrap his arms around the other boy’s waist, which brought on a round of chuckling from the boy named after one of the very stars they were flying under. 

It looked as if diamonds were embedded into black silk, and Remus wanted to stare at it for hours. He whispered constellations in his boyfriend’s ear, as if it were a secret that only he knew. Frequently, he would kiss the back of Sirius’s head, leaving a trail of kisses around to his ears, bringing a flush of scarlet that matched his boyfriend’s house sweater. 

When they landed, the stars were beginning to fade with the promise of morning sun. This did not mean, however, that Sirius was done with the date. He waved his wand and a bottle of firewhiskey flew toward him from where he had stashed it in a tree. The bottle danced teasingly close to his pale lips. 

“How drunk do you think we would have to be for McGonagall to notice?” he asked, a sparkle in his eyes. 

“We’ve already broken so many school rules,” Remus began to complain, before Sirius pressed his lips to his own. A feeling much like how fireworks look took over his body. His thin fingers knotted themselves in the thick, long dark hair of his lover. Their bodies could not get close enough, all thoughts of hiding disappearing right along with their uncertainties. 

Finally, Remus broke away and grasped the bottle of firewhiskey. He swallowed two mouthfuls, the burning taste trailing down his throat and into his stomach, leaving behind a warm feeling. They passed the bottle back and forth until every last drop had been drunk. To say they were intoxicated would have been a very large understatement. It was a wonder no one saw the two Gryffindor boys practically ripping the clothes off each other. Perhaps someone did but did not want to speak about it, lest it have a negative affect on the relationship that was struggling to see the light in a world that still was not very welcome to their sexuality. 

Perhaps this is why James Potter chose to close the curtains with a grin pulling at his lips without speaking of what he had seen, taking his friends’ secret to the grave.


End file.
